


Us Against Whatever Is Thrown At Us

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Different Lives [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Amy Is Annoyed, Amy Pond Is Better Than You, Arguing, Begruding Admiration, Bound With Rope, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, POV Amy Pond, Partnership, Possible Set Up, Pre-Relationship, Reaching An Understanding, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's Past, Trapped, for better or for worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After getting caught in the middle of an important mission that their two agencies have agreed to work on together, Sherlock Holmes tells Amy Pond that things are not all as they seem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So this is a (rather late) Christmas present for **ladyofhimring** , one of many I owe her. It's a Pondlock AU based on a prompt from **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** that went " _Pondlock, Spies, 3_ " for a drabble prompt that I decided to turn into a full length fic. Sorry for the wait and please enjoy!

She looked around the room they were in and gauged the situation that this whole...well, this whole convoluted and ill-suited partnership had gotten them into. Their agencies _despised_ each other. Not that it was a classic case of he man woman haters versus shrewish shrilly voiced feminists, but in the spy game, their separate agencies had found that when it came to the espionage game, it all boiled down to a battle of the sexes and that in that battle, it was best to side with your own sex.

So how she had been roped to do this mission with the enigmatic Sherlock Holmes, she still couldn’t figure out. But since it now looked like it was going to be her _last_ mission, it didn’t really matter. M had the disc they wanted, and here the two of them were in a windowless, doorless room with no weapons on hand, and nothing but each other. Having a partner wouldn’t be a bad thing if her partner didn’t make her want to irrationally punch things.

Like him. In the face.

Their hands were bound behind their backs but thankfully they weren’t bound together. Getting out of that was easy as anything for her. She wasn’t the top operative in her agency for anything. Amelia Pond, one of the most respected and feared agents in the game, managing to get out of nearly any mission with the minimum of casualties but still leaving a trail of people frightened of the words “Pond. Amelia Pond.” She should have been allowed to do this _alone_ , but the cover had needed a married couple, and it was decided that their agencies would combine forces.

But why they had to pick Sherlock “I know everything and you’re just a ginger beauty” Holmes, she didn’t know.

“Tell me again why I let you convince me that this was even remotely a good idea,” she said as she finished getting her bonds undone, turning to see he was still struggling with his. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Need help, secret agent man?”

“No,” he said, his tone clipped. After struggling a moment more, he sighed. “Yes. They took the blade I usually have hidden in my shirtsleeve.”

“You mean your agency doesn’t teach you to get out of bonds _without_ weaponry?” she asked, going over to him and beginning to work on the knot.

“I suppose that’s a failing in our training.” He was quiet for a moment as she worked. “This room is not so sealed as you might think. The white paneling is covering electric circuitry that powers the entire complex.”

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“This base was designed by one of our own,” he said. ”I recognized the layout and schematics immediately. M is my old partner, James Moriarty.”

She let her hands fall. “Did your superiors know?”

“I believe so,” he said. “Either they think I can outsmart him, or they’re trying to get rid of me.”

Amelia felt anger surge through her. Pitting two masterminds against each other was one thing. If this Moriarty fellow was so smart they thought Sherlock was the only one who could beat him and she was brought along to help, that was one thing. But if he was being sent against his old partner so that he could be disposed of in a way that looked like a mission gone wrong, then why was she there? The sacrificial goat from her agency? What did that mean for her future if they walked out of there alive? She tugged at the rope a little harder. “And how are we to know which is which?”

“I doubt we will until there’s an outcome where we’re triumphant. If we’re hailed as heroes, then we’ll know it was a legitimate mission. If we’re hunted down...”

“Then it was a set-up,” she groused, finishing undoing the last of the knot. She looked on as Sherlock rubbed his wrists to get the circulation flowing back in them before looking at him. There was something in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before: uncertainty. “Should we even finish this mission?”

He nodded slowly. “If it isn’t a set-p and we fail, we’ll be traitors. They’ll still hunt us down. Execute us.”

“We’re in a shite position no matter what we do,” she said, rocking back on her heels. “So we finish the mission and hope for the best?”

“Yes,” he said. He looked over at her. “I know the last few weeks I’ve given you no reason to trust me, no reason to want me by your side, but if it does all go to hell, we are stronger together. We stand a better chance of surviving if we stick together than if we go our separate ways. I may have downplayed your skill set but it is quite impressive.”

She tilted her head at him. Flattery would only get a person so far, usually, and a man like him usually not that far, but circumstances had just changed. For all she knew, her life could be on the line if they were successful. And even if they weren’t and they survived, of which there was a slim chance, the possibility of being branded traitors and being hunted was still a very real worry. She would have to trust this man to help keep her safe. And she, in turn, would have to help keep _him_ safe. Not the most ideal partnership, but she had been through worse and survived those.

Hopefully, she would survive this one.

She reached out her hand. “I’ll stick with you, on one condition. You treat me like a true partner. No more one-upmanship, alright?”

He nodded, reaching over and shaking her hand. “Deal.” After that, though, his hand lingered, and she had to wonder at just what this partnership was going to hold for them. She didn’t want it to get complicated, but she had the feeling it was going to.


End file.
